


Just In Time

by AJsRandom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Magic Revealed, Time Skips, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has all the time in the world to wait for Arthur to return. His impatience brewing as the centuries pass, his accumulated knowledge in magic and science leads him to build something that will bring him to Arthur instead: a fully functioning time machine. And he sets out to use it for one goal- to keep Arthur alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm grateful to the mods of Merlin Reverse BIg Bang for letting me pinch hit for the fabulous peasgopopping! Herwork is inspiring and I really enjoyed working with her on this. The last chapter will feature 2 other pieces she created.

After sending Arthur off on his last journey, Merlin walked all the way back to Camelot. Percival had run into him at one point, but he’d refused the offered ride. He had several things to ponder, among them whether he should even _return_ to Camelot. At last he came to the city’s gates and decided he may as well go in. After all, he’d once promised Arthur he’d look after Guinevere if anything happened to the King.

Things gradually changed in Camelot. Guinevere married Leon after a few years. They had two children together. Gaius died after a decade and Merlin mourned him fiercely. Fifty years after Arthur had passed on, he held Guinevere’s hand as she joined Arthur in Avalon. And though her children asked him to stay, he refused. He had no desire to remain in Camelot after the last of his friends had gone.

He’d aged himself along with his friends, but remembered what his father had said to him all those years ago—that he’d _always_ be. And it was true. In unguarded moments when he relaxed his magic, his age fell away and he became as young as he’d been that day Morgana had temporarily trapped him.

In the years after Camelot, he wandered around Albion, helping those in need, magical or not. He spent time learning from the Druids and seeking out books about magic. He eventually crossed to the continent and journeyed there and beyond. Eventually (he can’t remember where) he discovered a spell which gave him the beginning of an idea. But the idea would take work, and the magic would be an important part of it. He stayed in the place (eventually known as the Middle East) and studied.

Merlin followed the center of learning as it roamed all around Europe. He’d taken up residence in Italy when the Renaissance bloomed. While there he realized it would take more than magic to bring his idea to fruition. It would take science, the very discipline Gaius had tried to pound into his head all those centuries ago.

Copernicus then Kepler and Galileo intrigued him with their theories. Some of these he already knew with the aid of magic. But Newton really hit on something. His new science, physics, brought the others’ theories’ together. And for a few hundred years, it worked. Technology improved life for everyone and soon learning spread to everyone—noble and peasant alike.

But by the beginning of the twentieth century, man had begun to look inward, or rather, smaller and faster. Merlin was fascinated. Steam and combustion engines worked well for a time, but the technology still wasn’t what he needed it to be. Then along came men like Plank and Einstein and with them theories that resonated with his magic. _Literally_. He knew these modern men would laugh at that application, but studied under them and others that followed.

Every time a World War began, he thought he’d see Arthur’s return, because surely Albion’s need was great. But though he searched all over Europe, Arthur never appeared. So he threw himself into his work, refining that first spell he’d come across. But though the world made good use of nuclear power, quantum physics wasn’t quite there.

Eventually Merlin earned several degrees in the various areas of physics and math. He kept his theories and his magic to himself, mostly because the world laughed at what they now thought of as magic. The world’s magic hadn’t decreased at all, but he was the only one who wielded it with any competence.

Theoretical physics quickly drew him in. The average person could laugh at some of the ideas that theoretical physicists came up with, but oddly enough, that’s where Merlin found the most support for his idea. And in the year 2015, _fifteen hundred_ years after Arthur’s death, everything finally came together.

Merlin, with the help of magic, had just invented cold fusion. He’d needed a power source large enough to handle the machine he was building. But he wasn’t ready to hand this discovery over to the world yet—they’d made quite a mess with nuclear power. And he doubted he’d ever hand over what was literally his life’s work—who knows what destruction mankind would wreak with a time machine?

xxxXxxx

Merlin had checked and rechecked everything for days. There was absolutely _no_ reason this shouldn’t work, though there was a sort of comedic irony that today was the exact same day that Marty McFly journeyed to the future in _Back to the Future Part 2_.

He’d waited _so_ long for this moment. From the minute he pushed Arthur out into the Lake of Avalon he’d dreamed of the day he’d see Arthur living and breathing again. At first he’d put his hope in Kilgharrah’s words—that Arthur would rise again. But it had been nearly two millennia and he was tired of waiting. That spell he’d found gave him a new kind of hope, that he could see Arthur again by going back in time. And if he happened to correct some of his mistakes along the way, the little world known as Camelot would be better for it. Probably.

He set the machine for the present-day Crystal Cave and pressed the button to open the door. He gazed at the crystals, trying to avoid looking at any one for too long. His trips there over the years had just led to more heartache as the visions forced themselves on him. He sighed and closed the door; a clothing change was necessary before he could go _anywhere_.

Long ago, he reasoned if he was going to go back in time to Camelot he’d have to look as he did then. So he had clothes made. And that hadn’t been his only preparation. As soon as he could, he’d created a timeline on rolling parchment—it ranged from when he arrived in Camelot to when he’d buried Arthur. Everything he could remember was on that scroll, and he’d slowly memorized all of it. How could he possibly decide what to fix if he didn’t remember it?

After he changed into his new-old servant’s clothes he went back to the machine. He’d already decided he’d deal with his younger self by putting him to sleep, locking him in his room and soundproofing it. At least this first time. The things he’d decided to change wouldn’t take that long so “he” wouldn’t have to be locked up for very long.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and fixed his mind on the words. Then he opened his eyes, put his hand on the control and said, “ _Sende mé bæc þurh tíman tó þa brachwíle ic wille_.” He felt his eyes flash and immediate the lights on top of the machine blinked on and off repeatedly. After a minute or so, they stopped flashing and stayed on, and a gong sounded. He looked at the control mechanism, taking note of the date. It seemed to be right, though he couldn’t be one hundred percent sure. Dates weren’t recorded very accurately in Arthur’s day.

Merlin nodded and opened the door. It looked exactly the same as it had earlier, though he knew it wasn’t. He looked around at the room behind him one more time then stepped through the door.

xxxXxxx

The Crystal Cave felt strange yet familiar. He looked all around him before turning around, holding out his hand and uttering, “ _Áhelle séo uncúðnes_.”  The view into his lab shimmered and became covered in a glamour that looked like another cave wall. In reality it just covered the open door, which needed to stay open or he’d be cut off from 2015.

He turned back around, took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. Time to leave the Cave and hope he’d made it to the right day.

It was the middle of the night outside. He transported himself a kilometer or so away from Camelot with a variation of the spell Morgause had used, “ _Bedyrne mé. Astyre mé þanonweard_.” It worked by picturing where one wanted to go. He then made himself invisible, “ _Gehíwlæce mé ungsíene_.” He laughed to himself, thinking how useful it would have been to know these spells fifteen hundred years ago.

To determine _when_ he was, he went directly to Gaius’s chambers. He’d learned a spell to make a person talk in their sleep, as long as they were a deep sleeper. And Gaius was definitely that. After he closed the door behind him, modern Merlin walked to Gaius and watched him for a moment. “Hello old friend.” Then he laid a hand on Gaius’s forehead and said, “ _Cýðe mé þá þing ic wille gefricgan_. Gaius, has Morgana returned from the druids yet?”

“She just went missing this morning,” Gaius replied, still asleep. _What an odd feeling this was_.

“So Arthur hasn’t left to find her yet?”

“No. He’ll leave at first light.” That meant that his past self was gone. And that meant he could go sleep in his bed for the rest of the night and a good chunk of the day. _Excellent_. He left Gaius and went to do just that.

He woke when the outer door banged open. He quickly recast the invisibility spell and rolled out of bed just before his past self came through the door and flopped onto the bed. It was such an odd feeling to watch himself and yet _be_ himself. He shook his head and sat there watching past Merlin until _he_ fell asleep. He said, “ _Swefe for mé_ ,” to keep his younger self asleep then left the room. Once he closed the door, he locked it and sealed it off to sound with a few words, “ _Lette no hléoðor aferfære þes dor_.” A whispered “ _Ætíe mé_ ” made him visible and he left the room to find Arthur.

Seeing all these people who had been dead for so long was a surreal experience. He tried his best to keep his face impassive, and it worked until he ran into Arthur. He’d just gone into the Prince’s chambers when a voice he hadn’t heard in fifteen centuries said his name. “Merlin.”

Merlin turned so quickly he nearly threw himself off balance. There he was—the Once and Future King, alive and well. And glaring at the man he assumed to be his servant. “Where did you run off to? You know you were supposed to be here and unpack . . .”

The warlock ceased to hear the specific words and simply reveled in the sound of Arthur’s voice. He’d nearly forgotten it in his old age. Finally the voice stopped and Merlin snapped out of his reverie when two strong hands seized his shoulders and shook. “What on earth is the matter with you today? Are you half asleep again?”

Merlin blinked. “S-sorry Sire. I didn’t sleep too well last night.”

Arthur’s expression changed to concerned for a moment before flashing back to irritated. “Well, maybe if you spent less time in the tavern you’d sleep better.”

“Yes, sire.” Merlin then began the after-quest chores he’d memorized after so much experience at them. By the time he’d finished it was dinnertime. After dinner, Arthur dismissed him and then Merlin  headed straight to Morgana’s chambers.

Morgana herself answered his knock as he’d known she would. “Merlin.”

“Milady.” She let him in and closed the door behind him. “I wanted to check you were okay.”

She didn’t look okay, but replied, “I'm fine. What was said at the woods . . .”

“You can trust me, Morgana. I won't tell anyone.”

“Thank you, Merlin. I know now who I really am. And it isn't something to be scared of. Maybe one day people will come to see magic as a force for good.” She smiled up at him.

Now it was time to change the script. “I know it. Morgana, there’s something I should have told you before.”

“What is it, Merlin?”

“I too have magic. _Forbærne_.” A small flame lit in his palm.

Morgana gasped in surprise. “Y-you have magic too? Why didn’t you tell me earlier? All those druid lives . . .”

He dropped his eyes to the floor. “I know. And I’m so sorry.” He looked back up into her eyes which were suddenly close. “I-I’ve been told my entire life to keep my magic a secret. It’s not so easy to give that secret up.”

She nodded knowingly. “I understand. But I wouldn’t have told anyone. I still won’t tell anyone.”

“I’ll keep your secret too, of course.” He put a hand on her arm. “Morgana, you’re not alone anymore. Whenever you want to talk, come to me. I’ll help you however I can, I promise.”

She suddenly threw her arms around his shoulders. “Thank you for telling me. Now I know for sure that magic can be good.” They walked over to her door together. She opened it, wished him goodnight, and he left.

Of course that’s when Arthur found him and admonished him to “stick to girls” that were “on his level.” He wanted to laugh in Arthur’s face, but refrained. What he knew made _him_ laugh but could get him in trouble here.

After Arthur dismissed him, he went back to Gaius’s chambers and talked with his mentor before retiring to “his” room. Once inside, he implanted the knowledge of his conversation with Morgana into young Merlin’s mind, “ _Beþence þes,_ ” and pictured what he’d said. He also left him with the suggestion to be more open with Morgana and watch out for her. Hopefully her new knowledge would lead her to make better choices in the coming months so _this_ Merlin wouldn’t have to poison her.

He settled down on the floor for the night and woke himself just before dawn. Then he released the sleeping spell on his younger self and quickly transported back to the Crystal Cave.

Once inside the cave, he walked to where he’d left the glamour and removed it, “ _Ende heolster_.” Sighing in relief, he walked through the door into his lab and closed it behind him. Once he’d relaxed for a while, he was going to go back to make sure Morgause didn’t beat Arthur in their duel.

So after a night at his own home, he went back to Camelot, invisible, for two things—to prevent Morgause from winning and to make sure she didn’t meet Morgana. He used magic to ensure Morgause lost to Arthur and magically locked her door so Morgana couldn’t get in to see her.

Unfortunately Morgause still managed to find a way to get Arthur to her fortress to show him his mother. So his younger self had had to stop the Prince from killing Uther. _Again_. Older Merlin found this out when he went back to rescue Freya the first time.

He eventually went back several times to try to save Freya, but missed _every single time_. After a week of continuously trying he was forced to conclude, sadly, that he was not meant to save her. The Universe had decided her fate was to become the Lady of the Lake. He thought, ironically, that maybe he failed because her death was like the “fixed point in time” spoken of in _Doctor Who_.

xxxXxxx

The morning after he gave up trying to save Freya, he scanned the timeline for the next threat to Arthur’s life. _Lady Vivian_. He rolled his laugh and almost decided to just let it pass, but then again he’d cut it awfully close last time. So he decided to jump back and convince Gwen to kiss Arthur earlier if he couldn’t stop Arthur and Vivian from being enchanted.

As it happened, he got to Camelot just in time to watch his younger self attempt to stop the love spell with a counter spell, and fail. He sighed to himself and went to find Gwen. She hadn’t heard about Arthur and Vivian at this point so she shouldn’t be too hard to convince.

Gwen was quite taken aback at the situation, but at least she knew why Arthur hadn’t met her that night. She was even a bit angry, but agreed to help Arthur. After all, she did love him and didn’t want him to die at King Olaf’s hands.

Fortunately Arthur had been confined to his chambers so it was fairly easy to sneak Gwen in. It took a lot of work on both their parts to convince Arthur to let Gwen kiss him, but they finally did. They had to tell him that he could only call Vivian’s kisses “the most romantic ever” if he had another to compare them to. The Prince agreed readily, eager to prove his Lady.

He was soon calling himself “the biggest idiot ever” and apologized to Gwen. Neither could convince him to call off the contest with Olaf though. But he treated the king honorably and ended the contest much the same way he had before. Merlin was relieved and happily went back to his future home with great relief.

xxxXxxx

He wanted next to stop Morgana from stealing the Crystal of Neahtid. Unfortunately he’d miscalculated and got to Camelot after the whole affair had blown over. In fact, he got there after Morgause’s sleeping spell had been cast, so he went to Morgana’s chambers. This time she was asleep on the floor near her bed. That meant Morgause hadn’t used her as the vessel for the spell.

A sound in the courtyard came up through the open window—voices. He and Arthur were outside and soon they’d come _here_. He quickly peeled the covers of Morgana’s bed down, picked her up and slid her inside. Then he cast his invisibility spell and watched. He waited until the two men came in, observed Morgana, helped Gwen, and left. Now that Morgana was affected he had to toss his plan out the window and create a new one. He’d need Arthur’s help so he had to wait until Arthur was alone and talk to him.

He knew they’d find Uther and Arthur would search the lower town, so he went to the window. From there he waited until he saw Arthur leave the castle then ran after him.

Arthur was already slowing down with fatigue, which enabled the older Merlin to catch up with him. The Prince turned, a reprimand on his lips. But it died when he saw the urgency on his servant’s face. “Arthur, listen . . .” he looked up and noticed they were still visible from the King’s window. He dragged the Prince to an out-of-sight alley; Arthur was too stunned to protest this time. “Arthur, I know who’s behind this—”

The Prince finally had his words back. “Merlin! You just _left_ my father? Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“ _I_ didn’t leave Uther. I’m still there, actually.”

“But how?”

“ _I’m_ from the future.”

To Merlin’s shock, Arthur started to laugh. He laughed for a full minute before catching his breath to say, “Okay future man, prove it.”

“Fine. No one is awake in the lower town, if you still care to search it. But it’ll be a waste of time. The illness was caused by Morgause—she cast a spell on . . . someone and is on her way here. With the Knights of Medhir.”

Arthur stared, mouth open. “You’re serious.”

“Yeah, I am!” He yanked Arthur’s arm again. “Come on, I’ll take you to the dragon. He’ll verify everything I just said.”

“Dragon? There really _is_ a dragon? I thought that was a rumor . . .”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Yes, and I’m about to introduce you.” He pulled a flummoxed Arthur down to the dungeon with him. When they got to the cave, Arthur’s mouth dropped again. “Hey Kilgharrah, quit pretending to sleep and talk to me.”

The dragon “woke” with a fake yawn and did a double take. “Merlin . . . but not Merlin. What—?”

“Kilgharrah, I don’t have time to explain. Maybe later. Who’s the source of the spell this time?”

“This time?”

“ _Kilgharrah_.”

“A kitchen maid by the name of Anna. You must—”

“I know, thanks. But I’ve actually found a different way to end the spell. See you!” Merlin took off but had to turn around to grab Arthur, who was still staring at Kilgharrah.

Merlin dragged the Prince up to Uther’s chambers, but stopped him before he could go in. “The ultimate proof is in there, but I can’t let him see me. So look and see if I’m in there.”

Arthur looked around the open door and watched young Merlin pace for a moment. Then he looked around to the Merlin behind him. “Okay, so you’re from the future. How far?”

“I’m not telling you that. But right now you need to share what you believe is best with _that_ Merlin and get ready to fight Morgause and her knights. They’ll be here soon.”

“And you?”

“I’m going to end the sleeping spell so you’re not defenseless.”

“Hey!”

“Almost defenseless.” He turned and walked briskly to the kitchen where he found the scared kitchen maid. He told her to close her eyes. “ _Swefe_ ,” he whispered so she couldn’t hear, and she fell asleep.

Merlin then rested his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. “ _Séce_ ,” he directed his magic. He was trying to find and follow the strand of magic Morgause had left in the girl so he could destroy it. The trail manifested as a green thread and he followed it to her brain. He concentrated on the knot of green and said, “ _Ácwele þæs drýcræft inwitþanc_.” The knot disintegrated and the girl took a deep breath. Merlin opened his eyes, watched the girl and the others in the kitchen then left.

As he walked through the halls, he noticed everyone starting to wake. He ducked into an alcove and became invisible again then finished walking to Uther’s chambers. The King was waking and Arthur was debriefing him. After he finished, he took the young Merlin and went off in search of the knights. The invisible Merlin followed Arthur and stayed close to the Prince.

Unbeknownst to anyone, Morgause had snuck away from her knights to Morgana’s chambers. The older Merlin sensed her presence and seized Arthur’s arm. His knights had Morgause’s well in hand, so he whispered to the Prince, “Morgause is in the citadel, probably Morgana’s chambers.” Arthur looked startled for a moment before he called to the other Merlin and ran toward the Lady’s chambers.

They entered to find Gwen unconscious on the floor again and the half-sisters facing each other. They yelled their arguments back and forth but stopped when Arthur entered. “Morgause, leave Morgana alone.”

“I will not. Morgana is coming with me. That’s the only way she’ll reach her full potential,” the witch spat.

Arthur looked confused but both Merlins were shocked. “Morgana, no,” the visible Merlin said.

“Don’t worry, Merlin, I have no intention of going with her,” the Lady said. She smiled bravely.

“Enough. If you won’t go by coercion, you’ll go by force.” Morgause grabbed Morgana’s arm tightly; the Lady began struggling.

Arthur ran toward the pair, sword aloft, but Morgause had already started chanting: “ _Bedyrne us. Astyre us þanonweard_.” The wind began swirling around the two women and the invisible Merlin attempted to pull Morgana away wordlessly, but to no avail. The sisters vanished.

The Prince stared for a moment at the spot the sisters had been, then chucked his sword to the floor in anger. “Damn!” he yelled. Then he picked up Gwen and laid her on the bed again. He waited for a moment then beckoned to young Merlin again. “Come, I must report to my father. Both Merlins followed him from the room.

Invisible Merlin waited until young Merlin had left Arthur alone for the night, then made himself visible to the frustrated Prince. “Morgause got away with Morgana,” Arthur told him.

“I know,” Merlin said. “I’m so sorry. I meant to stop her this time.”

“So this has happened before for you?”

“Yes, unfortunately. But you’ll find her, Arthur.”

“When?”

“Before I answer that, I want to go see the dragon again. Then I’ll only have to explain once.”

“All right.”

This time Arthur led the way to the dungeon. When they got to Kilgharrah’s cave, the dragon was sitting on his rock as if he’d known they’d come. “Old man,” the dragon said.

“You figured it out then.”

“It’s not like I have much else to do down here.”

“True. So what do you know?”

“You’re from sometime in the future where you know my name.”

“Yes.”

“Does he know about—?” Kilgharrah nodded at Arthur.

“He knows I’m from the future, but that’s all.”

“All right. So you traveled in time. That shouldn’t be possible.”

“Oh, but it is. I’ve had plenty of time to figure it out.”

“Why are you here?”

“To right my wrongs and save my destiny.”

“You mean—?”

“Yes, I failed in the future. I’m here to make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“What are you talking about, _Mer_ lin?” Arthur interjected.

Merlin smiled at the inflection in his name. “I’ve said everything about my destiny that I can, Arthur.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Great. What about this dragon then. Is it going to hurt us?”

“The dragon has a _name_ , Arthur Pendragon,” Kilgharrah sniped.

 “No, Arthur, he won’t hurt us. In fact, he’s helped me quite a bit in my life. I suggest you leave him here and tell no one about him.”

“I don’t take orders from you, _Mer_ lin.”

“Look at it as a strong suggestion. You can’t kill him anyway and he can’t hurt anyone down here.”

“ _Fine_.”

“Any more questions Arthur? I’d like to talk to Kilgharrah alone for a few minutes.”

Arthur muttered under his breath for a few moments but finally said, “All right. I’ll wait at the top of the stairs.” He turned and left.

“Merlin—” Kilgharrah started.

“I’ll let myself free you, but you have to promise me . . .” Kilgharrah tried to talk again, but Merlin cut him off. “You have to promise me you won’t attack Camelot.”

“I will not.”

“You _will_ or I will _command_ you.”

“You can’t do that.”

“ **Yes, I can** ,” he said in the dragon tongue.

Kilgharrah flinched back. “How?”

“My father already died in my past. It wasn’t long after this, actually. But _this_ time he will live until his natural death.”

“He lives then.”

“Yes. And when my younger self comes to free you, I _strongly_ suggest you leave Camelot and seek him. He lives in a cave at the foot of Feorre Mountain.”

“You surprise me, old warlock.”

“Finally!” Merlin laughed for a bit. “Now, will you heed me or do I have to order you?”

“I will do as you ask. But don’t forget about Morgana. Morgause will try to lure her to her side.”

“Do you know where she’s being held?”

“They are hidden from my sight. But you have all sorts of _time_ to find her, don’t you? When are you from?”

“Don’t tell Arthur. I’m from approximately fifteen hundred years in the future.”

The dragon’s eyes bugged out. Merlin laughed at how comical he looked. “That far? And has he returned?”

“Not yet. But I am hopeful.”

“How do you travel?”

“I built a machine that fuses magic and science. I simply will it to open its doors on the time I want and when I go through them, I am there.”

“Amazing.”

“It should be. I spent enough time working on it . . .” he looked at the ground for a moment before looking up again. “Listen, Kilgharrah . . . it was good to see you again, but I’d better go. My younger self will be down here shortly to free you. Just . . . be good.”

“Will I see you again young-old warlock?”

“Probably. Goodbye, old friend.”

“Goodbye, Emrys.”

xxxXxxx

Merlin followed Arthur to the Prince’s chambers. The Prince locked the doors behind them. “Soo, what now?”

“We’ll both look for Morgana. You in your way, me in mine,” Merlin replied.

“If you find her . . .”

“I’ll come tell you.”

“Thank you, Merlin.”

“Just . . . be careful Arthur. Morgause is a powerful witch. She’ll defend herself and Morgana fiercely. And when you eventually find Morgana, she may be different. I’ll try to warn you.”

“And I’ll do the same. Thanks again.”

“See you later, Arthur.”

“Goodbye, future man.”

Merlin unlocked the door and left the room.  He snuck out of the castle, through the lower town and into the woods. From there he transported back to the Crystal Cave, then home. Once he’d shut down the machine, he collapsed into bed and slept for twelve hours.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Merlin began his search for Morgana. He began a month after Morgana’s kidnapping, checking all the places he knew of- the fortress, Cenred’s palace, the hovel -but couldn’t find her. Every day he went out and looked in the same places and more. Every little nook and cranny he knew of in Albion. He searched until he was too tired to keep looking or his magic was worn out. No luck.

About eleven months out, he finally found her in the Dark Tower. She was lying on the floor of a dark, spacious room filled with hanging mandrakes. The mandrakes oozed an evil-looking black substance—the _Tiene Diaga_. It looked like Morgause had had to resort to drastic measures to change her sister’s mind. Well, at least he knew how to cure this malady.

Merlin picked up Morgana and transported her to what would hopefully never become her hovel. He laid her on the spindly bed and cast a sleeping spell on her. Then, with a couple of spells, he cleaned her up. _Time to get Arthur_.

He transported himself to the outskirts of Camelot and turned invisible. Once he knew Arthur was alone for the night, he showed himself and told him everything he’d done for Morgana. He explained that they’d have to talk with Gaius since he had the drug to keep Morgana asleep. He told him he’d be back in the morning so they could talk with the physician and so Arthur could clear his absence with his father.

In the morning, Arthur sent young Merlin on an errand that would keep the servant occupied all morning. Then the older Merlin went with Arthur to talk with Gaius. The physician confirmed Merlin’s opinion of the _Tiene Diaga_ and gave Arthur the drug they’d need. Then Merlin went to prepare the horses while Arthur met with Uther.

In short order, they were on their way to pick up Morgana and take her to the Cauldron of Arhianrod. Merlin didn’t like this trip any more than the first one, but at least this time he knew he could do the spell. And there was no Mordred, Morgana or Aithusa to interrupt them.

Once they reached the Cauldron, he made the same silly excuse he had before to produce the Dolma. That being done, he told Arthur what to do and Arthur actually obeyed without question. Awake, Morgana was fierce in her hatred, but he let Arthur do the talking again. He was amazed again how the compassionate the clotpole could be when he was emotionally invested in a person.

Soon they were on their way again with a cleansed Morgana. She was just as Merlin had remembered before her kidnapping—kind, vivacious, caring . . . and he was very glad he’d found her. Of course there would be repercussions sometime; Morgause wouldn’t take the rescue and cleansing of her sister lightly.

Once they were back in Camelot, he reminded Arthur of Morgause and advised him to be extra vigilant. He also asked him to take extra care of Morgana so she knew that she was loved. No doubt she’d still clash with Uther, but if Arthur acted as a better buffer between them, her anger should be kept in check.

xxxXxxx

The next time he went back, he aimed to check if Morgause had gone through with her invasion of Camelot. By the time he’d gone through the machine and gotten to Camelot, it was too late. Morgana was helping in the infirmary like she used to, but the skeleton army was still present. So Merlin took himself down to the crypts and found Morgause cackling over the rowan staff. He knocked her out from behind and seized her sword to cut the thing down. By the time he turned to confront Morgause, she was gone. He sighed and went invisible to help Camelot’s effort.

After that, he was too tired to talk with Arthur, but thought to meander into the library and move the _Bestiary_ he knew Gaius would need soon. Young Merlin didn’t need to go through _that_ fun. Following that, he simply transported back to the cave and went home.

xxxXxxx

In the morning he looked at the timeline he’d created and sighed. He’d lost track of how many times he’d gone back in time, though he knew the day he’d first gone back. But some days he’d gone back more than once. And now that Morgana was good, was _anything_ going to happen as he’d remembered? Would Morgause stick to the same plans now that she didn’t have her sister to plot with?

He had no idea, so he decided to pick random dates to jump back in time to and check that Arthur was still alive. That, and check on Mordred, which would be harder. He had no idea where Mordred went between the time Alvarr had him and he turned up with those slave traders. Now _that_ would be a project.

The next time he went back, he got there just in time to see Taliesin heal Arthur, which was a relief. He followed them back to Camelot to make sure Morgana stayed safe. He camped out there for a few nights, just in case, but Morgause never appeared. Whenever Morgana got angry, Arthur, Gwen or the other Merlin would step in to calm her. Uther still rubbed her wrong, but she tolerated him better than she had before. It helped that young Merlin taught her control over her magic and several useful spells.

Merlin stayed in Camelot long enough to confront Grunhilda and expel the Sidhe from Elena. He was confident that Arthur would make the same choice concerning her that he had last time. So he decided to begin his search for Mordred before he went home.

He transported to where he’d led Morgana two years earlier, but no one was there. He transported to a camp he knew of near Ealdor, but Mordred wasn’t there either. After that, he decided to visit the cave where he, Arthur and Gwaine had found the Cup of Life. But no druids were there yet, so he decided to head home.

xxxXxxx

The next time Merlin transported back, he got there in time to see Arthur leave for his quest. While everyone was preoccupied, he managed to steal a horse from the stables and follow Arthur. It didn’t take him that long to catch up, but Arthur wasn’t pleased.

“Do you really not know the meaning of the word ‘alone’?” he bit out angrily.

“I’m Merlin from the future—remember me?”

“Prove it.”

“I told you how Morgause had awakened the Knights of Medhir.”

“Okay, you’re future man, but you still can’t come with me.”

“Nor do I _want_ to go to the Perilous Lands. But you’ve got to get rid of that bracelet there. It’ll drain your life force.”

“Seriously?”

“You clotpole, just hand it over and I’ll leave _and_ get rid of it for you.”

“All right.” Arthur took it off his wrist and handed it over.

“See? Don’t you feel better now?”

“Yeah. Huh. How about that?”

“Have a good trip Arthur.” Merlin turned his horse back toward Camelot.

“Goodbye, future man.”

Merlin hadn’t gotten too far from Camelot, so once Arthur was out of sight, he got off the horse and shooed it back home. He put the Eye of Phoenix on the ground and said, “ _Ácwele_.” The bracelet blew up and melted before Merlin’s eyes. Once the melted hunk was cool, he picked it up and buried it in the woods before heading home to the future.

xxxXxxx

The next time he went back ended up being just after Alice arrived in Camelot. He watched her unpack her things, which did still include the manticore’s box. He was about to burst in there and destroy the box when Alice summoned it herself. So he waited a moment _then_ burst into the little house. The box was on her table, so he directed the spell Gaius had used at it. The manticore growled ferociously and leapt at him, just like last time, but the spell hit the box and the creature dissolved.

Alice had fallen to the floor and Merlin dusted himself off then helped her up. She thanked him profusely for ridding her of the creature’s curse. He told her not to mention it, and _really_ , not to mention the whole affair to anyone, including Gaius. She was surprised to hear his name, but he urged her to make contact, then left.

Now he could get started on the reason he’d come back—to find Mordred. In all of his trips, he still hadn’t managed to find the druid boy. He’d decided to summon Kilgharrah and ask him. Surely the dragon didn’t sit around in his cave all day and all night doing nothing. He must fly somewhere sometime. And maybe in one of those sometimes he’d flown over Mordred.

Merlin ran to the clearing where he usually called to him and roared to the sky. In a few minutes, Kilgharrah came rushing in. “What can I do for you young—excuse me, old warlock?”

“Hello, Kilgharrah. Have you seen the future lately? Can you tell me if Arthur still dies young?”

The dragon made what sounded like grumbling noises. “I _have_ seen it, Merlin. Arthur dies in a few short years at the hand of the young druid boy.”

“Is anyone else involved? Morgause maybe?”

“That I did _not_ see.”

“But Morgana stays on Arthur’s side, doesn’t she?”

“She does.”

“That’s good news at least.” Merlin thought for a moment. “The druid boy—have you seen him in any of your travels?”

“I have not.”

“Do you think you could find him for me?”

“For what purpose? Do you intend to kill him?”

“No—Maybe . . .”

“Merlin . . .”

“I’d like to try to win him over to Arthur’s side. In my past he became a competent knight until . . .”

“Hmm?”

“Never mind. I want to mentor him so he has no reason turn against Arthur.”

“Killing him _would_ be easier.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Maybe, but it’s not as satisfying. Please find him. I’ll call you in a few days to find out where he is.”

“Fine. Farewell then.”

“Goodbye, Kilgharrah.”

And with that, Merlin transported himself to the cave then home.

xxxXxxx

The next day when Merlin got back to Camelot, he’d discovered that Arthur and his younger self had gone to get the Cup of Life. He tried to help prevent himself from losing it, but got to the scene too late. Morgause had already used the Cup to make Cenred’s soldiers immortal.

After that debacle, he transported himself back to Camelot and waited until nightfall to call Kilgharrah. The dragon told him it had been two weeks since he’d last called him. He mentioned Camelot was in danger, but Merlin brushed that aside. He just wanted to know where Mordred was then he’d help Arthur and his younger self defeat Morgause.

Kilgharrah snorted angrily but gave him the location—a hidden valley in Caerleon. Merlin thanked him and told him to be ready for another call soon. After a quick “goodbye” he transported away to Camelot. Kilgharrah was left staring in surprise.

In Camelot, Merlin went invisible and searched around. He found Arthur gone and the King and Morgana imprisoned, though the Lady was confined to her chambers. After a bit of thought, he decided to stick around Camelot and give Morgause hell. She’d be hard to kill though, so his best bet was to wait until Arthur and company invaded and Gaius threw her against the wall.

Events played out nearly the same as they had last time. Young Merlin and Lancelot found the Cup and Morgause found them there. As Gaius said his spell that threw Morgause against the wall, older Merlin whispered, “ _Ábric hnecca_ ,” as she hit the wall. He’d check later, but she shouldn’t have survived.

He hung around the castle to make sure everyone was all right. Arthur had freed Uther, who was ill, but not mentally afflicted. Morgause had just tossed him in prison and ignored him. She’d crowned herself Queen and had started re-writing laws, stopping just shy of mind-controlling the knights into doing her bidding. But the witch was dead and life in Camelot looked to be on its way back to normal.

Merlin slipped away at night and transported himself to the Cave and home. He was so tired from everything he was going to take a couple of days off.

xxxXxxx

After his two days off, Merlin decided to find Mordred. He’d pop by Camelot first to make sure all was still well there. It should be about a month after Morgause’s death. He was in new territory, since he could cross off the list all the havoc Morgana and Morgause had wreaked before. Who knew what could happen now?

He kept himself invisible and prowled the castle’s halls. Everything appeared to be normal—no magical threats were being discussed. The only thing that seemed to be off was Uther was confined to his bed with an unknown ailment of the body. But Merlin had great faith in Gaius’s skill and figured the King would be all right.

Merlin transported himself near to Mordred’s location. He figured he didn’t need to be invisible, so he just walked into the camp. There he found Iseldir, the druid who’d held the Cup of Life. Also there was Aglain, then man who would have helped Morgana had she gone to him. Both addressed him as “Emrys” and welcomed him to the camp.

Soon word spread that Emrys was visiting and he found himself an object of fascination. Many people clamored for his attention, and he spoke to as many as he could. Finally Iseldir asked the crowd to leave since Emrys was “here for personal business” and needed to talk to the elders. Merlin had no idea how the man knew that, but was grateful anyway.

“I’m looking for a boy named Mordred. Is he here?” Iseldir looked at Aglain, who nodded. “Good. I’d like to speak with him, if I could.”

“That can be easily arranged,” Aglain replied. “I was wondering if you’d come to see him, considering what he’s meant to do.”

“You know of his destiny then. Does he?”

“No. But anything you can do to help him avoid it is appreciated,” Iseldir replied. “We know what you accomplished with Morgana Le Fay. You hope to do the same for Mordred?”

“If I can. I’d love to see magic restored to the land, for obvious reasons.”

Aglain took him to Mordred’s tent. The boy was excited to see him and asked many questions about Arthur and Morgana. Merlin shared what he could and explained he’d be staying with the druids for a few days to spend time with him. This Mordred he could genuinely like.

Merlin’s time in the druid camp passed quickly. He and Mordred practiced different spells together and talked a lot. Merlin also spoke with several of the druids, learning things with them as well. After a week though, he explained that he’d better get back to Camelot. Arthur did expect him to work, after all. Mordred was disappointed, but perked up when Merlin told him he’d visit regularly.

Camelot was in chaos when Merlin returned. It seemed that the same assassins who’d tried to kill Arthur in his past had struck again. Uther had still been recovering from his illness, but had saved Arthur from the assassin. The King was close to death, so close that magic might not be able to help.

When his younger self was away, he went to ask Gaius about the possibility. The physician wasn’t optimistic; in fact, while they were conversing, a servant came to summon Gaius. The King had started convulsing and Arthur had asked for the physician. Gaius ran off as quickly as he could gather his things. Merlin made to follow him but stopped at the last minute to turn invisible; then he ran from the room.

By the time he got there, it was too late. Uther had passed. But Merlin was puzzled. In his past, Uther had lived for another year. Everything was off! He tried to think back to everything he’d changed, but became confused. What had he changed that led to _this_? He needed to go home and look at his timeline and calculations again.

Once he was back, he didn’t rest. He pulled out the timeline and checked it against where he’d just been—yep, Uther had died over a year earlier than in his past. He also realized that he’d stopped keeping track of what he’d changed and when. So even though he really shouldn’t be surprised things were happening differently, he was.

He got out a new sheet of paper and rewrote the timeline, taking out events that Morgause and Morgana had instigated. This would help him approximately know what events happened next. He’d meddled enough that even this new list could be wrong.

Now exhausted, he took a shower and flopped down into bed. Images of assassins and dragons whirled through his mind until he fell asleep.

xxxXxxx

In the morning Merlin ran through what he wanted to tell and show Mordred. Then he set the time machine and stepped through. If he was right, he should have plenty of time before Julius Borden showed his face in Camelot.

His visit was going well until one night when his sleep was disturbed. At breakfast he was informed that a thief had visited in the night and stolen one third of a key. His stomach dropped—it was Borden and now he had two-thirds of the Triskelion. He made his apologies to Mordred and Iseldir then quickly transported to Camelot.

While walking through the lower town, he nearly ran into himself. He scuttled the plan to stop himself and decided to visit Arthur. The King was surprised to see “future man” but listened to everything he had to say. He agreed that they needed to stop Borden from getting the egg. Together they made plans to follow Borden right after he left the vaults that night. Their group would wait outside the city and wait for him to pass before following at a distance.

The plan went off without a hitch. The only thing that bothered Merlin was leaving his younger self asleep in the doorway. But he’d managed all right last time so this Merlin would too.

Merlin stayed wary in case Borden figured out he was being followed. He must have by the second night, because he poisoned dinner again. This time Merlin dumped it before anyone could eat. He and the awake and alert knights followed Borden quietly up until the thief lifted the egg from the pedestal.

As had happened before, the tomb started collapsing. Only now a group of knights were struggling to escape while holding a fragile object _and_ a prisoner. There was no way around it—Merlin had to use magic in full view of Arthur. He slowed the roof’s descent with a word: “ _Ágælaþ_.”

Arthur and the knights stared in shock, except for Lancelot. He looked resigned. But there was no time—he had to get them out of there. He couldn’t hold the collapse for much longer. “Go!” he yelled. No one moved. “Go on, leave!” Still no movement. “I can’t hold this forever— _go!_ ”

Lancelot, who was holding Borden with Gwaine, moved first. “Let’s go!” Everyone was moving then, out the door and hopefully away from the tomb.

Merlin gave them a couple more minutes then moved. The moment he did so, the collapse continued. He ran faster than he ever had before to get away from the death trap coming down around him. When he finally got to the knights, they were all staring at him again. Lancelot came over and asked if he was all right. He answered he was fine and silence descended again.

The warlock stared at Arthur, who stared right back. Merlin bowed his head briefly and said, “I’m glad you’re all right.” He cleared his throat. “Um, whatever you want to do with me—“

“Shut up,” the King said, cutting him off, “We’re going back to Camelot. _Now_. And none of you will say a _word_ about any of this to anyone.” All the knights murmured a “yes, sire.” Arthur stared each of them down. “I will deal with the _sorcerer_ when we get there.”

It took two days to get home. Two mostly silent days in which Arthur didn’t take his eyes off Merlin unless one or both were asleep. Before they entered the lower town, Arthur told Merlin to make himself scarce and go directly to the King’s chambers. Merlin nodded, dismounted and blended himself into the crowd. He ducked into a deserted alley and turned himself invisible then ran all the way to Arthur’s chambers.

Twenty minutes later, Arthur entered the room. He bolted the door behind him then turned and said, “I want to _see_ you.”

Merlin ended the invisibility spell and stood in front of the King, head bowed. Arthur proceeded to rant and rave about “betrayal” and “lies” along with “I thought I knew you” and “aren’t we friends?” Merlin stood there and took it all because it was all true.

In some ways this was better than the first time he’d revealed himself to Arthur. For one, the King wasn’t dying. He wasn’t brooding or thinking hard enough to wear himself out. But it was worse because he was spewing it out all at once, and it was a lot to take all at once.

Finally Arthur stopped for a moment. Merlin took a deep breath and waited for him to begin again, but he was surprised when Arthur asked, “And what about _my_ Merlin—your younger self. Does he also have magic?”

Merlin lifted up his head and looked Arthur straight in the eye. “I was born with it, so yes, he has magic.”

“But how? Why . . .?” Arthur looked lost for a minute before sighing. “Why did you never tell me?”

“I didn’t want you to have to choose between me and your father.”

“That’s _it_?”

“Well, that and I rather like having my head attached to my body.”

Arthur looked shocked for a moment before starting to chuckle. He laughed for a few moments before asking, “What do we do with the dragon egg?”

Merlin grinned. “Oh that’s easy. I’ll hatch it and send the baby off to learn with the Great Dragon.”

“You know where the Great Dragon is?”

“Roughly. I’m a dragonlord.”

Arthur’s mouth fell open again. “Seriously? Is my Merlin—?”

“No, not unless my- _our_ -father has died.”

“Oh-kay. So when do you want to do this hatching? And is it safe? It won’t attack us?”

“Nope. I can order him not to, if it comes to that, but it won’t. And tonight, probably. That egg is too much of a temptation sitting around here.”

“Can I see it?”

“Sure. I’ll just hang around here, if you don’t mind. Bath?” He magicked hot water into Arthur’s tub and fielded Arthur’s never-ending stream of questions. It was bizarre talking so freely about magic like this. He’d never really had the chance to do this before with anyone besides Gaius.

Finally night fell and they still waited a couple more hours. Then he became invisible and guided Arthur from the castle until they were under cover of the woods. Once they reached the clearing, he called Kilgharrah. Arthur just looked at him in shock again and handed him the egg when he asked for it. Kilgharrah’s appearance also gave the King pause, but he came out of it when the dragon addressed him like any civilized person would. Both dragon and King looked on eagerly as Merlin called Aithusa from his egg.

Arthur was awed by the sight. So many unbelievable things had happened lately that he felt to ask, “Merlin, is there anything else you’re hiding from me?”

“Not that I know of, but I’m so tired I could fall down any minute.” He looked at the big dragon. “Kilgharrah, please take good care of Aithusa. Don’t let him run away this time. Goodbye you three, I’m headed home now. See you later.” With a cheery wave he transported away.

“This time?” Arthur wondered.

“Don’t worry, King Arthur. All is well. Good night.” Kilgharrah turned to the little dragon. “Come Aithusa.” And with a flap of wings, the two were soon out of sight.

The King watched the sky until the dragons faded from view. Then, with a chuckle, he headed home.

xxxXxxx

Merlin decided to take another day off. He’d been in Camelot far longer than he’d planned, after all. One day had turned into three, just because he’d lost track of time. But he felt very well relaxed after taking time to rest.

When he faced the machine, he advanced the date three months then stepped through. He was hoping to avoid the Lamia incident, but with his luck, he’d probably plop himself right in the middle of it. Sure enough, when he got to Camelot, Arthur told him he’d just sent the group to Longstead the day before. Merlin sighed and told the King what he was going to face. He also encouraged him to leave to help as soon as possible instead of waiting.

The warlock grabbed a sword and transported himself from Arthur’s chambers, leaving the King gaping again. He made it to the woods outside the village, went invisible and immediately started looking for the Lamia. Since it was day, he’d probably find her napping someplace.

He searched for several hours, but had no luck. As night fell, he remembered she’d be close to the village, so he moved closer in himself. After an hour or so he finally heard Lamia’s hissing coming from his left. He moved silently through the trees, finally spotting her in her human form, about to break clear of the trees.

As soon as he thought he was close enough, he changed his grip on the sword so he could throw it. Just before he did so, he incanted, “ _Fléoge! Bregdan anweald sweord_.” The sword flew straight into Lamia, spearing her in the heart. She crumpled to the forest floor and glowed for a minute before turning into dust. Merlin sighed and rolled his eyes. The afflicted men would be waking soon and with any luck, Arthur would be able to capture those slave traders on his way here.

He transported to the druid camp and was immediately greeted by a nearby group of children. Mordred was with them so he ended up spending the rest of the afternoon listening to and learning from them. It was exhausting, but rewarding. He’d forgotten what it was like to be a child and how freeing it could be.

After five exhausting but satisfying days, he bid Mordred goodbye and began walking through the camp to the place he usually transported from. But Iseldir suddenly stepped into his path and he halted. “Yes?” He wondered what the druid leader had to tell him.

“Emrys, I’m sorry to make you pause, but I just wanted to thank you.”

Merlin was surprised. “For what?”

“The positive effect you’ve had on Mordred and the rest of the camp.”

“Really? It seems like I have to turn away far more people than I talk with.”

“Believe me when I say you’re good for morale. And not just here. Many people have journeyed from here and spread news of you. We have waited for your coming and now that you’re here among us, there is new hope.”

“I never thought . . . but I’m glad to hear it. And Mordred’s destiny?”

“It’s slowly changing. He could go either way at this point. But as long as you keep visiting . . .”

“Got it. I _do_ plan to keep coming.”

“Good. I’ll keep you no longer then. Farewell.”

“Goodbye.” Merlin was puzzled by Iseldir’s gratitude, but glad that he was helping more than Mordred. It looked like he’d made the right decision by finding him.


	3. Chapter 3

At home, Merlin thought of how differently the last two adventures had gone. Lamia never got to hurt any of the knights. All of the Round Table knights got to witness him performing magic. Those things didn’t happen before, so it was fair to say everything else after this would happen differently too. The next event on his list was the druid’s spirit possessing Elyan. That event caused a fundamental change in Arthur—he’d pledged to end the persecution of the druids, and it had happened. But that didn’t mean that druids had been accepted in Camelot, though not many _had_ come to Camelot after that. So what would happen now that Arthur knew of his magic? That’s something he wanted to see.

After a night of rest, Merlin set the machine to take him three weeks after he’d last visited. When he’d snuck into Camelot, he’d learned that the King and his favored knights were now on patrol. That meant he’d probably arrived on time to witness Elyan’s possession.

As he wandered around the castle, he wondered if Arthur and Gwen’s wedding had occurred yet or if that event was sticking to the original timeline. Lancelot hadn’t died since the veil was never torn—oh, now he was getting a headache. He couldn’t remember who had come up with the theory that changing the past caused a ripple effect forward in time, but he could write a heck of a paper about it now.

Arthur’s patrol returned the next day. Merlin spent most of his time watching Elyan and wondered how he had missed the signs the first time around. When the spirit told Elyan to kill the King, Merlin took off for Arthur’s room. He didn’t have time to warn him, so instead whispered a shield spell just in case Elyan actually struck Arthur.

The fight went as he imagined it had before. When Arthur told the knights to find Elyan, Merlin was glad Agravaine was far away. The man might be a decent human being, but he didn’t want him anywhere near Arthur, just in case.

Elyan was captured and imprisoned. Older Merlin stood by and watched his younger self break him out of prison. As the warning bells rung, he looked for Arthur and found him pacing in his chambers. He revealed himself and told the King that his younger self was right—Elyan was possessed by a spirit and there was probably only one way to get him to leave. He explained what his Arthur had figured out before, that is was _his_ men who’d originally harmed the spirit so it wanted vengeance on _him_. Merlin placed protective wards on Arthur, because he knew the spirit would attack him again soon. Now no matter what, the spirit couldn’t harm Arthur.

Merlin went invisible again and remained with Arthur for the rest of the night. He stayed near the King all the next day, so when Elyan attacked again, he watched. He saw Arthur try to reason with the spirit and fail, then as his younger self and Gaius explain about the druid boy while Arthur nodded. It looked like he’d decided to face the spirit on his own again.

He walked near Arthur as the King slipped through the castle, outside and into the forest. He just wanted to see and make sure the spirit acted the same way it had last time. That, and he’d really liked the “sensitive, emotional” Arthur had revealed then. He’d known he had it in him, but it wasn’t something he let others see.

Once the spirit had embraced Arthur, the older Merlin walked some distance into the forest and transported himself to the druid camp; the one full of living people. He smiled as he thought of what he’d seen Arthur working at on his desk—a draft of some legislation that would repeal the ban on magic. It was great that _this_ Merlin would actually get to live in a Camelot where magic was free.

xxxXxxx

Over the next few days, Merlin checked in at Camelot every month or so, visiting Mordred for a few days at the same time. But only after he’d determined nothing catastrophic was happening in Camelot. During this time, he saw Arthur and Gwen marry, make peace overtures to the druids (which Merlin verified and publicly supported), and make significant headway on slowly re-introducing magic back into Camelot.  He made his Merlin an advisor and was calm when Morgana revealed her magic. It was so wonderful to witness.

He became closer to Mordred as well. The boy was really quite talented, especially as he was applying his magic to positive ends, like healing. He had a voracious thirst for learning and learned from whoever would teach him, usually with Merlin at his side.

It was in the druid camp- about a year after the incident with Elyan -that Merlin first heard rumors of a renegade druid named Ruadan. He remembered the name—he’d colluded with Morgana to search for the Diamir. So what was Ruadan doing _now_? Building up an army to attack Camelot? Working on the inside to learn its secrets? Searching for the key again? He had to find out.

He asked Iseldir, Aglain and other druid leaders about Ruadan. The man had never been in this camp, so they knew little. But they did link him with Alvarr, a name he was also familiar with. The leaders also pointed him to others who might know him, in this camp and in others. That made him remember Ruadan’s daughter, Sefa. He’d sent her to spy in Camelot before.

Merlin apologized to Mordred and transported to Camelot. He went right to Arthur and asked about Sefa. Sure enough, she was Gwen’s handmaid again. He’d somehow missed seeing her in all the times he’d visited Camelot and wanted to kick himself. Now he’d have to corner her and convince her to tell him Ruadan’s plan. He really hadn’t gotten that much information from the druids—only where the man had been and that he’d been cast out from them.

He knew she liked him, so he decided to use that to get her to meet him someplace alone. The kitchen—after hours. It wasn’t difficult to pull off, though a part of him regretted having to use her like this. He knew she’d probably be a good person if her father hadn’t been using her.

Sefa met him at the appointed hour, appearing nervous. He soothed her with a few shared memories then went on the offensive with a question about her father. She resisted his questions at first, eventually trying to run away. He froze her body with a word, silencing her scream with another word. She looked completely terrified, even after he explained his reasoning for trapping her there. She eventually saw she had no choice, that he would use magic forcibly if he had to.

Slowly Sefa explained her father’s plan. He was gathering disaffected druids and other offended people-sorcerers or not -to help him challenge Arthur. Ruadan didn’t believe Arthur’s wish to build relations with druids and magic users was genuine. The desire to use force against the King was what had gotten Ruadan expelled from among the druids. He’d told Sefa he nearly had enough men to invade Camelot and would notify her before he did so she could get out. She said she didn’t know where they were hiding but that they were coming from the north. Her role in all this was, of course, to pass information about Camelot’s military to her father.

But the one thing she said that really worried Merlin was that her father’s latest communiqué had noted that he was almost ready. Merlin released Sefa from the spell and told her to not run away. She nodded fearfully and ran off to get as far from him as possible. He had to get to Arthur right away—this information couldn’t wait until a more civilized time of day.

He knocked on the door to Arthur’s and Gwen’s chambers. He heard an “enter” and so opened the door and walked in. Both King and Queen were awake, fortunately. She was reading in bed and he was sitting at his desk doing the same. Arthur glared at him and asked, “What is it?” with an irritated tone.

“Sorry to disturb your majesties, but there’s a matter which may disrupt _future_ plans,” Merlin told him. He watched the King’s eyes light up in understanding as he stood.

“I’d better see what this is about,” Arthur apologized to Gwen. He walked over to Merlin and together they went out the door and closed it behind them. “Future man?”

“Yep. And I just learned something you’ll want to know.”

“This had better be good, _Mer_ lin.”

Merlin had missed that particular inflection on his name. He grinned briefly then began explaining what he’d learned from the druids and Sefa. Arthur’s face grew more and more serious. By the time Merlin had finished, his arms were crossed and he looked thunderous. “Where is the girl now?”

“Hiding in the servants’ quarters, I presume. She’s not going anywhere anytime soon. Please go easy on her—she really didn’t want to be a part of this.”

“Mm,” the King replied. He didn’t look particularly forgiving.

“I take it you’re going to seek out this army?”

“You think?” Arthur turned and began marching toward the knights’ quarters.

Merlin went back into the royal chambers to let Gwen know what was happening. When Arthur came back he told them he and the army were going to leave at first light. He also explained that he’d try diplomacy first, because Camelot’s men didn’t have much of a chance against an army of sorcerers.

The warlock left the royal chambers and went invisible. He was going along for the ride and would be ready to step in should negotiations go south. And maybe, just maybe _Emrys_ could make a difference.

xxxXxxx

Before the time-traveling Merlin could blink, Camelot’s army was assembled and waiting. Spies had been sent before the King went to bed last night. They’d returned midmorning with the approximate location of Ruadan’s men. Arthur led the already-assembled army as soon as he had the location.

They came to a halt a few miles away from the spot. Arthur sent a runner ahead with a message and a white flag. The man returned safely and told the King that Ruadan would hear him. Arthur took his Round Table knights, Morgana and Merlin (both- one invisible) with him to the meeting. Sefa was left under guard at the camp.

Ruadan had a few men with him at the designated place. A fire was built behind the table and chairs the former druid had set out. Those without chairs stood and glared at their opposite numbers. Food and drink were offered and accepted. When everything was consumed they got down to business.

Arthur let Ruadan explain his grievances. He didn’t believe Arthur had committed to peaceful relations with the druids. He thought it was a ploy to garner trust then slaughter them all. Also, he didn’t believe Arthur would legalize magic’s use again. He believed Arthur was just like his father and would turn on those he wanted to befriend. At the root of it all was the fact that Ruadan’s wife had been killed in a raid a few years back.

The King listened to everything Ruadan had to say without commenting. His concerns were valid. Before he’d known about Merlin’s magic or had the experience with the druid boy’s spirit, he _had_ been following in his father’s footsteps. He carefully related those two experiences to Ruadan and how he’d come to accept that magic wasn’t the evil he’d thought it was. He explained how Emrys was now his advisor and introduced him and Morgana. Arthur brought out the legislation he’d been working on and the treaty he’d signed with several druid clan leaders. He asked Ruadan to consider all the evidence before him and weigh that against the lives that would be lost if they brought their armies to bear.

Ruadan had listened to Arthur with interest. He made a few comments here and there and asked several questions. But no one in Arthur’s party could tell how Ruadan felt. He thought for a few minutes then asked if he could present this new information to others in his army then meet with Arthur again in the morning. Arthur agreed and both parties returned to their respective camps.

Camelot’s camp was fairly subdued. No one, least of all the King, wanted a fight. Future Merlin waited until most everyone was asleep then visited Arthur. He knew the King would be awake on a night like this, and he was right. He told Arthur not to worry; if it came down to it, he, the other Merlin and Morgana were strong enough to defend against most of the sorcerers on the other side. The King looked a little soothed and Merlin was able to talk him into getting some sleep.

In the morning, Arthur, Ruadan and their retinues arrive at the meeting place. Ruadan is quick to get down to business. He immediately asked after his daughter and was reassured that she’s unharmed and would remain so. The former druid was relieved and told Arthur that he would stand down his army. He believed what Arthur had to say and wanted to come to Camelot to see Arthur’s assertions realized.

Arthur was also incredibly relieved. He agreed immediately and scribes were called forth to write the terms. Sefa was to be released and she and Ruadan were invited to stay in Camelot to see Arthur enact the new law. After that, more food and drink was brought out from both sides and an impromptu celebration began.

After a couple hours, messengers were sent to both camps, and both began celebrating the agreement. Soon after, both leaders and their people returned to their camps. Sefa was released and escorted to her father’s camp. After another night of camping, Arthur and a few of his men went to Ruadan’s camp to see that his army was disbanded. Everyone left there was packing. Some came by to talk to Ruadan or Arthur while others gave Camelot’s men wary looks and left.

By evening Camelot’s army plus Ruadan and Sefa were on their way back home. Right before they left, invisible Merlin wished Arthur luck and transported back to the cave. He was exhausted from the constant effort to remain invisible. He wanted a nice, hot shower and several hours of sleep, and that’s what he did.

xxxXxxx

When Merlin woke, he scanned his revised timeline. The next threat was Uther’s ghost. Not only had he threatened Arthur’s life, he’d put a huge dent in Arthur’s self esteem. He had to make sure his tampering didn’t cause Uther’s ghost to murder Arthur this time. So he got himself ready and set the machine. Hopefully he’d get there before Arthur got the Horn of Cathbadh; if not, he’d have to talk the King into not blowing the thing.

When he got to Camelot, he did some listening. People were talking about how odd it was that the King had gone on another hunt so close to the last one. Merlin swore silently and went immediately to Gaius.

The physician was surprised to see him, but Merlin made up some flimsy reason and explained how Arthur had gone to use the Horn. He told Gaius that Uther’s spirit had been released and he should research the potion to see spirits. Gaius looked taken aback at his knowledge but agreed the precaution was warranted.

Merlin went to see the King that night, after Arthur and his younger self had returned. He explained the situation as calmly as he could, but Arthur scoffed. “How is that even possible?”

“You turned to look at him, didn’t you?”

“Possibly.”

“Fine, if you don’t believe me, just wait until your Round Table meeting tomorrow. The chandelier above it will fall. Then something will attack Percival.”

“Okay, future man. I guess I can afford to repair the table. If you’re right, and you’ve admitted you’re not sure that you are, then I’ll listen.”

Merlin rolled his eyes but nodded. At least the chandelier falling wouldn’t hurt anyone.

The night passed and Arthur held the Round Table meeting. And as Merlin predicted, the chandelier fell onto the middle of the table. He would have followed Arthur to his chambers but he had to keep Percival from being maimed in the armory. After that was done, he knew his younger self would be with Gaius, so he left to talk to Arthur.

Arthur apologized for last night’s disbelief and asked what had to be done. Merlin told him that he needed to keep a close eye on Gwen because Uther was going to attack her next. Arthur immediately left the room to find his wife. Merlin followed behind invisibly.

The King stayed with Gwen for the rest of the day. At one point Merlin’s younger self came to explain the mysterious happenings. Arthur totally shocked the younger man by immediately believing him and asked him what they should do next. That Merlin went back to Gaius to help him search for answers. Older Merlin stayed with the King and Queen.

It was good that he had, because Uther did try to attack Gwen that night. Arthur yelled at his father to stop while Merlin blew him away with a silent, “ _Astrice!_ ”

After that, the King, Queen and invisible Merlin went back to the royal chambers. Gaius and Merlin came there a short time later. Gaius explained how they had to use the Horn to send Uther back to the spirit world but that only Arthur could do so. He gave the potion to younger Merlin and Arthur then turned them loose to hunt down Uther’s spirit.

Older Merlin trailed along behind them and followed Arthur when they split up. Uther appeared in the council chambers and spoke to his son. “I did not spend my entire life building this kingdom to see my own son destroy it.”

“Why are you doing these things?” Arthur replied.

“For your own good; so you’ll rethink your choices.”

“You don’t have to hurt people, especially ones I trust.”

“And that is your weakness. You put too much trust in other people. You and you alone must rule Camelot.”

“I’d rather not rule at all, than rule alone.”

“I tried to prepare you your whole life for the day you would take the throne. Did you learn _nothing_?”

“I watched you rule, and I learned that if you trust no one, you’ll live in fear. Your hatred came from fear, not strength.”

“How _dare_ you!”

“I loved and respected you. But I have to rule my own way. I must do what I believe to be right.”

“I will not allow you destroy all that I built.” Uther raised his hand as if to throw something.

Arthur stood firm. “Then you’ll have to kill me. I am not you and I can't rule the way you did, Father.”

“Camelot must come before all else. Even you.” Uther threw his arm forward and Arthur went flying, but Merlin, still invisible, cushioned his fall.

Just then his younger self came into the room and ordered Uther to stop. Uther made to throw a chair at Arthur, who ducked, but Merlin stopped him with magic. The former King was shocked and pointed out that fact to Arthur.

“I know, Father. And what’s more, I welcome it. Merlin has saved my life more times than I can count. He and others like him bring richness to the kingdom, along with an extra layer of security.”

“He’s enchanted you!” he spat at Arthur. He turned back to Merlin. “I will not allow you and your kind to ruin my Kingdom.” He raised his hand again.

“Father!” Arthur yelled. He held the Horn of Cathbadh to his lips. “You've had your turn. Now it's mine.” He blew the horn and Uther’s figure distorted as he let out a pained cry then disappeared.

Arthur looked sad but determined. He knew the Kingdom was his to build and shape, not his father’s. He’d always love and respect Uther and what he accomplished but his time was over. It was Arthur’s time now.

The three men walked back to Arthur’s chambers to tell Gwen what had happened. From there, young Merlin went to bed. Older Merlin quietly said “goodbye” to the King and left. He had a druid boy to visit.

xxxXxxx

Merlin spent a week among the druids. He and Mordred were pretty close now, almost like father and son. When he finally told Mordred his destiny, the boy looked at him like he’d grown another head. He couldn’t understand why he’d kill Arthur. Mordred knew the King was Merlin’s best friend and that he’d been making peace with the druids. He was shocked that something as horrible as that would be his destiny.

Merlin was relieved. It certainly seemed like killing was the last thing on this Mordred’s mind, though he’d been Arthur’s fiercest supporter last time. At least until the incident with Kara. Merlin asked Iseldir, Aglain and other elders what they felt about Mordred. None of them felt like he fit his destiny any longer.

He took his leave of Mordred and the camp then called Kilgharrah to him in a nearby clearing. They exchanged pleasantries for a few moments and Merlin asked about Aithusa. The little dragon was growing well. Not being trapped at the bottom of an oubliette suited the dragon well. Finally Merlin brought the subject back to his question—Mordred’s destiny.

The dragon meditated for a few minutes before getting back to Merlin. He explained how he’d seen the boy’s fate and how it was different from before. He now saw him becoming one of Arthur’s most loyal knights and a kind of ambassador between the King and the druids. Now that magic no longer had to be hid, he used it and his sword while in battle. The most important change was that he no longer killed Arthur.

Merlin rejoiced at this and thanked Kilgharrah. He was overjoyed that building a friendship with the boy had worked to such a positive outcome. Now that destiny wasn’t in the way, he could continue to strengthen the relationship.

After chatting for a few more minutes, Merlin said goodbye to his scaly friend. He transported back to the Cave and home.

xxxXxxx

After rest and relaxation, Merlin looked at his timeline. All that remained were the Disir, and they were only a threat before because they’d judged Arthur harshly. They had no reason to judge him harshly this time around, but he didn’t want to leave anything to chance.

He set the machine for the approximate time Osgar had shown up in Camelot. Patrols had no reason to waylay travelers, suspected sorcerers or no. The emissary of the Disir would probably waltz right into Camelot and ask for an audience with the King. He walked through the door and cast the enchantments with an air of optimism—maybe this was the last time he had to come through the machine to fix anything.

He arrived at Camelot in the middle of something all right. People were abuzz with talk about how a sorcerer had walked boldly into the citadel. Most magicians who’d come through Camelot since the new law was passed had arrived without fanfare. This one had stopped in the streets to help others with magic and entertain children. He was not afraid to show what he could do.

Merlin headed for the throne room—that’s where Arthur would be receiving the sorcerer who was probably Osgar. The regular doors were blocked open with people so he headed for the balcony. A few people were here too but there was enough space for an invisible Merlin to observe. Osgar had just handed Arthur the coin-like object and Arthur spoke. “What is the meaning of this?”

“It is both judgment and fate. In the past you waged war on the people of the Old Religion, but have recently changed your ways. The ancient gods are pleased with you and the Disir have spoken,” Osgar said.

“Thank you.”

Osgar bowed and turned to leave the room. The crowd parted for him and he walked through, smiling and nodding at everyone. A few people followed him after he left the room but most stayed to see what Arthur would do next. “You are all dismissed,” he said, and people reluctantly began leaving the room. When the room was mostly cleared, he called Gaius to him. “What is it?”

“This is a runemark, my lord,” the physician replied.

“And?”

“In times past, this mark aroused great fear. It was given to those found wanting by the court of the Disir.”

Merlin had stepped up to Arthur’s side. “The Disir?”

“The highest court of the Old Religion. Three women were chosen at birth to be trained as seers and soothsayers. Their only task was to interpret the word of the Triple Goddess. When they sat in judgment, their word was final.”

“And they’ve judged me . . .”

“Favorably, it seems. You have already done more good during your short reign that your father accomplished in his.”

“I’m . . . stunned. I didn’t know there was so much to the Old Religion.”

“Well, it looks as if you’ve got your whole life to learn,” Gaius replied. He pointed to the coin, “This mark here indicates a long and happy life. This one here says you’ll accomplish great deeds.”

Merlin nudged Arthur’s shoulder. “I told you so!”

“Shut up, _Mer_ lin.”

The Merlin watching from above smiled fondly. He watched as Gaius shook his head at the antics of the two younger men who were now bantering with their usual vigor. _It looks like things are in good hands here_ , he thought as he walked out of the room. He just needed a little chat with Kilgharrah to confirm his thoughts then he could visit Mordred for a while.

He walked through the lower town, enjoying the sights and sounds as he’d known them centuries ago. It was hard to believe that all this had been gone that long when he could just come back any time he liked. Going back in time made all the studying and years of waiting all worth it.

Merlin had no desire to wait until nightfall to talk to Kilgharrah so he just transported to the dragon’s cave. He was more than a little grumpy at being bothered but listened to his warlock’s query anyway.

“Kilgharrah, can you tell me if Arthur lives a long life?”

“Old warlock, it gives me great pleasure to tell you . . . yes, he does. He lives a long life with his family and friends. Indeed, the Golden Age I spoke of has already begun. Albion will soon be united under one rule and peace will reign until long after Arthur’s death—which is far off.”

Merlin fell to his knees. “Oh thank you, Kilgharrah! Everything I’ve done, all I’ve changed . . .”

“Has been worth it. It appears this is how events were supposed to happen to begin with. For all that destiny is written in stone, it is amazing what power choice has to change it.” He leaned down to gently nudge Merlin with his snout; the warlock put his arms around it.

“I’m glad.”

Merlin and Kilgharrah talked for a long while, until night fell. The warlock said “goodbye” to his old friend and transported away to the druid camp. For once he had nothing calling him away from his chosen activity. No place to be, no king to save. He could finally rest easy in the fact that he’d saved Arthur from an early death and _that_ was quite an achievement.

The End


	4. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first piece is the most adorable comic of Merlin working. The second is the first (working) image peasgopopping made for the RvBB.

 

 


End file.
